


Travel Games

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo has a game to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casey2y5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/gifts).



Wind whips into the open window as the truck barrels down the highway, tossing blonde hair into a whirlwind. Her eyes are closed against the wind, face turned up into the warmth of the sun. She hears a chuckle from the driver’s seat and turns, causing some of her own hair to blow directly into her face. With a splutter, she rolls up the window and the chuckle turns to all out laughter. 

"Just what are you laughing at old man?" she fires at him.

"Talented, princess," John teases and she huffs at him. 

 

"Usually, yes," Jo answers with a self-confident smirk, settling back in the corner made by the door and the truck’s seat. She doesn’t miss how his eyes sweep over her before focusing back on the road. An idea crosses her mind and before she can second guess herself, she’s scooting across the seat. 

John side eyes her as she slides up next to him. “What’re you doing?” Wordlessly, she tugs his arm, and, thinking she just wants to be close. John wraps it around her shoulders. Except, instead of curling into his side like he expects, she shifts down so her head is in his lap. 

He sucks in a sharp breath. “Jo, what-“

"Show you talented," she breathes over his zip, quickly undoing this jeans. He moans a little when she tucks his boxers down under his balls and strokes his cock lightly. Jo peppers it with licks and sucks, lapping at his sac. She can feel him gathering up her hair, holding it out of the way as best he can as she takes him in her mouth, sucking lightly as she sinks down on him. 

"Goddamn," he groans, and she can feel him weaving every time he has to correct his steering. She pulls up with a quick lap to the head that makes his hips jerk.

"Eyes on the road," she laughs. "Wouldn’t want to get pulled over like this." Jo immediately goes back down, laughing to herself because John’s hand went tight at the thought of being caught. She’d have to play on that more later. For now, she concentrates on taking him fast and deep, then slowing to soft suckling at the head. 

Eventually, John is jerking in his seat, balls tensing and relaxing every time she slows her pace. The engine is roaring loud as they barrel down the highway, and she wonders for a moment just how fast they’re going. 

"Fuck, Jo, please," he grits, trying to thrust up as she slows again. Marking a mental check in her win column, Jo sets a fast pace, letting the head of his cock hammer at the back of her throat. He comes with a gritted "Fuck!" slumping in the seat.

His belly brushes her cheek as he pants, and she sucks him until he’s tugging her up and off, soft cock falling against his jeans. She wipes her lips with a swipe of her hand and grins.

"You little shit," John breathes. He goes to draw her in for a quick kiss, but she’s already back on her side of the truck. 

Jo’s boots thump as they hit the floor and he can hear her zipper slide down before she’s shimmying out of her jeans. 

"Keep driving, old man," she says breathlessly, leaning back against the door and spreading her legs. John glances over as she pushes her panties to the side, sliding a finger along the slick pink of her pussy. His sore cock twitches in the cool air, and he pushes the accelerator a little closer to the floor.


End file.
